There is growing interest in preparing molded polymer articles bearing thereon electrodeposited metal coatings. Such articles are desired particularly as trim parts in the manufacture of automobiles. Examples of patents indicating such interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,875; 3,682,786; 3,865,699; 4,009,093; and 4,101,385.
The development of polymer compositions that can be electroplatable presents formidable problems to the polymer art. This results from the fact that most polymers do not conduct electricity, while the metal plating of an article requires that an electric current be passed through the article to be plated.
Partially satisfactory answers to the above-noted problems have been developed by either depositing an electrically conductive coating on the polymer article to be plated, or by dispersing a conductive material in the polymer part to be plated, or both. While limited successes have been obtained by such techniques, difficulties still are encountered in depositing firm, adherent metal coatings to polymer parts, even when employing the best techniques presently known in the art.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for polymer compositions which can be readily electroplated so as to provide strongly adherent metal coatings to the polymer substrate.